Dangerous Trade
by Yvki
Summary: After their loss to Toou, Kuroko have made a trade with a witch for strength and visibility as a bonus. But, what was the cost? Warning: Possible ooc. Unbetaed/English error.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Summary: After their loss to Toou, Kuroko have made a trade with a witch for strength and visibility as a bonus. But, what was the cost?

Authors Note: Uh… Pairings not decided yet? And **I will not update this so regularly**, I need to finish up my current fanfic: Assassination first before I update this fanfic, so please do not expect the next chapter to be up soon. I know, maybe you are thinking then why am I posting this. Erm… I don't know? This does not happen in the anime or manga.

Warning: Possible ooc. Unbetaed/English error.

CHAPTER One

They lost. They lost against Aomine. The first loss of the year for Seirin. They thought they were strong enough to take Toou down, but… Did they overestimate themselves too much? Did they rely on their two freshmen too much?

It was the first lost for Kuroko. Being part of the Kiseki no Sedai*, Kuroko never really experience loss before. Aomine even told him he is disappointed with Kuroko. He never felt so… useless before. If only he was much stronger…

9.00pm (Wednesday)

Kuroko recalled the events this afternoon, about their losses as he sat up on his bed. Right after the Toou match, Seirin lost their will and losing the other two matches causing them to drop off interhigh completely. He grabbed the photo frame on the small table beside his bed. It was a photo of his current and former teammates. He sighed for the umpteenth time as he placed the photo back to its original place and started lying down as there is school the next day.

.

"Hello Kuroko Tetsuya." A voice called him.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes as he sees himself in a weird place. There was nothing around him, absolutely nothing. Pure darkness. The bluenette looked around to find no one. After a few seconds, an old woman with some tall black pointed hat and long nose appeared in front of Kuroko. Kuroko blinked for a while before asking in a polite tone.

"Erm… Hello. Who are you and where is this place?"

The woman who was wearing an all black long costume looked shocked for a while before laughing in her weird way, "Kehehehe. I am a witch. This is your dream. Are you not afraid of me?"

Kuroko with his normal blank face looked back at her, "Yes. This is the face of me when I am afraid."

The witch looked more amused, "Oh? You are interesting, ain't you?"

"I've been told that many times." The teen deadpanned.

"Kehehe. Aren't you a lucky one? I came all the way to the human world to grant some wishes. And the chosen one is you." The witch pointed her sharp nail index finger to the said boy.

"Wishes?"

"Yes, my dear. Wishes. Any wishes. But of course it is not free, accept it or decline it is your choice. If you decline it, I will erase your memories and that's all."

"What is the price? I do not have so much money."

"I have no need of those things that human uses. I am a witch. I need ingredient for cooking the cauldron of potions* and that can only be obtained in this human world"

"What is this ingredient you need?" Kuroko asked back.

"My you are a kid with many questions huh?" The witch grinned and came closer to Kuroko's ear to whisper something.

Kuroko's eye widen slightly as he started to ponder seriously.

"Strength… I want strength to help my teammates and bring the Kiseki no Sedai back." His eyes glowed with determination as he remembered Seirin's lost of will. He does not want to see that happen again. If he can prevent that from happening again, he doesn't mind doing the sacrificing.

The witch widened her eyes again but soon breaks into her weird laugh, "Kehehe. You are indeed an interesting one. I am giving you only one wish and you are using it for your teammates? I like you. I shall grant you another wish."

"Another wish…? For free?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the deal.

"Kehehe. Take it as a bonus."

"You are kind for someone who is a witch."

"I am just different from other witches. But do not misunderstand. I am not kind at all. Go on. Say your next wish. Say anything from your heart."

Kuroko ponder again. What was his next wish? From the bottom of his heart, he already knows. He was always alone because of his lack of presence. He had thought many times if only he does not have this lack of presence. Will he be like others talking and playing happily with their friends? Everyone even the teachers and his own parents are treating him invisible when he was just right in front of him! Well sure, he currently has Seirin and even the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai. But when the thought of them leaving him… (Ahaha… It sure doesn't make sense but…)

"Be visible." Kuroko mumbled softly but the witch heard it. (Erm… Isn't the opposite of invisible is visible?)

She grinned widely as she happily announced, "Deal completed."

The witch flew backward as she started mumbling something that sound like some kind of cast as she closed her eyes and chant with her hands going up, down, left, right. Soon, a small palm-sized circle seal with complicated pattern in it appeared on the top right of his chest.

"What is this?" Kuroko asked as he felt a slight sting and he lifted his shirt and saw the mark.

"Hmm… Something like a receipt? This is something that cannot be erased. One witch to one human. That's our rule."

"It is a little obstructing though." The teen stated bluntly as he pull down his shirt.

"Would you like it better on your shoulder?"

"No. This is fine." Kuroko thought that putting it on his shoulder is a bad idea since his teammates might see it.

"Well. Have a nice day. We shall meet again… Your price will be paid when you wake up." The witch slowly fades in the air.

"Ah wait. Your… name." Kuroko tried to stop the witch but he was too late.

.

Kuroko blinked for a while as he was staring at the pale blue ceiling. He realised he was in his bedroom. He looked around the bedroom and started wondering if it was a dream. A sudden pain reached his right eye confirming it was not a dream. Kuroko stood up with one hand on his right eye as he proceeds to the mirror in the bathroom. Slowly, he removed his right hand to see his right eye devoid of colour. (or more like gray in colour) He put his left hand to cover his left eye and all he sees is… darkness.

The price was the sight of his right eye. It may not be possible but do not forget that she is a witch.

However, Kuroko did not regret it. For the sake of his teammates, both current and former, he will be more than willing to. After all, Kuroko is too kind for his own sake. After washing up including fixing his bedhair, the blue teen grabbed a medical patch that was found lying in the first aid kit and covers his right eye. It will be weird if someone saw him with a weird eye. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock for the first time: 8.05am.

"Eh?" Kuroko let out an audible shock voice as he quickly changes into his Seirin gakuran*.

_Oh right. I have low presence. I can just sneak in the classroom like how I used to and just announce that I've been here the whole time even though I doubt the teacher will even realised it._ Kuroko thought. This is the only time he is thankful to his lack of presence.

He sighed in relief as he calmed down. He looked at the small table beside his bed and saw a piece of note sticking out. Curious, he picked up the note and start reading it.

"Trade completed. Thank you for your business. –Miyano, the witch"

Kuroko looked at the note and smiled slightly. Even though it was a fair trade, this witch did give him a chance to get stronger. So Miyano is her name huh?

Kuroko spent a minute reading the note and soon realised he was going to be late. He gets his phone that was lying on top of the note just now and rushed out. His parents were working overseas so he is alone.

He walked a normally fifteen minutes brisk walk into a seven minutes run.

_Eh? Reached? I am not feeling tired at all? _

Kuroko thought as soon as he reached the school building and realised his stamina has been upped. He smiled as he walked in the school. It was 8.20am therefore the school compound was very quiet as school started. He quickly found his classroom which was located at the second level and get ready to walk in by the back door. He placed his hand on the knob and realised it was locked! He sighed and walk back to the front door.

_Well. It is not like anyone will see me. _(The previous time Kuroko was late; the class did not even notice the door was opened as they are busy writing composition.)

Kuroko thought as he gets ready to open the door. Once the door was opened, all of the action the class were doing stopped as they stare at the bluenette. Apparently, the teacher was teaching halfway. Time seemed to stop for the class until Kuroko start fidgeting, not used to the attentions he's receiving. That's when he remembers about the trade. He mentally facepalmed himself for forgetting about another wish he made. Kuroko quickly scanned through the class to see that the redhead whose seat was in front of him was sleeping, without being caught.

"Are you from this class?" The teacher broke the silence as he asked.

"Yes. Sorry for being late." Kuroko answered politely. The whole class including the teacher were impressed with Kuroko's politeness. It was rare to see a teenager of this age so polite.

Whispers emerged between the students mostly girls.

"Eh? Who is that guy? He looks cute." Student A said.

"I know. But I never saw him before and what's with that medical patch on his right eye?" Student B replied.

"But that's what makes that… mysterious feel around him! I wonder if he is a transfer student?" Student C joined in.

"Ehhh? But at this day of the year. First semester is almost over!" Student D said.

"Oh a transfer student? I did not receive any news though." The teacher started flipping through the attendance list trying to see if there were any new name. When he did not see any, he picked up a pen as he looked at the bluenette silently asking for his name, planning to write the new name so the teacher can confirm it and add it into the attendance list.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a student here since the first day of school." Kuroko deadpanned.

Seriously? He was expecting the teacher to not noticed him but not to this extent!

Silence filled the air for a few seconds. Whispers grew louder and louder.

The teacher stunned for a while as he quickly scrolled through the attendance list.

"Full attendance…" The teacher whispered aloud earning more excited whispers.

"Full attendance? Seriously?"

"I swear I never saw him in my life!"

"Now that you mention, I heard Kuroko Tetsuya before."

Kuroko nodded as he walked to his seat with all the eyes glued to him. He did say he did not want to have lack of presence but that does not mean he like to have a lot of attention!

"Hey isn't that the ghost seat?" One of the student point out.

"You are right!" Another student replied.

"OKAY CLASS! Please pay attention!" The teacher quickly interrupts the conversation even though he himself is also quite curious.

.

Ring.

As soon as the bell rang, the students quickly greet the teacher and went for their lunch. It was at that time, a certain redhead woke up as his instinct automatically tells him it is lunch.

Kagami stretched both of his arms up and yawn loudly.

"It is such a great nap!"

"Hello. Kagami kun." Kuroko greeted from behind.

Kagami turned to the back, "Oh. Kuroko, are you late today? Didn't see you here when I arrived."

Kuroko nodded, "It is a miracle that Kagami came on time. Though I am not surprised that you fell asleep as soon as the teacher came in the class and you are not caught once."

"What do you mean by that?! Wait what's wrong with your that eye?"

"Erm… Injury?"

"Why is that a question? Can you still play basketball in that state?"

"Yes." The two continue their conversation not realising the stares they are receiving and the apparent loud whispers among the bystanders.

The bystanders quickly push the class representative to the duo after deciding who to go asked the red head some things.

"Erm… Kagami san?" The class rep said nervously.

"Huh?" the said guy turned and looked at the nervous boy with an intimidating look which just so happen to be his usual look.

"Eek! I'm sorry!" The nervous boy yelped as he quickly bow and apologize.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Kagami asked in irritation.

"Erm… For interrupting your time?"

"Hai… What do you need?"

"You know Kuroko san? How do you even notice him before?" the class rep asked the question that the whole class want to know the most. I mean, Kuroko is kind of invisible before. No one knows that he even exists. And yet, the class scariest guy talks to Kuroko like they are friends, which they are.

"HUH? Wait wait wait what! You can see this guy here?!" Kagami shouted that the people around had close their ears from the noise as the red head place his hand on top of Kuroko's head.

"Erm yes? I can see him totally." The class rep replied dumbfounded.

"How did he see you?" Kagami looked behind him and whispered to the bluenette's ear.

"Maybe it is because of this medical patch here?" Kuroko replied blankly as he knows if he said the truth, no one will believe him. He does not like lies but he has no choice.

"Kagami san?" The still nervous class rep asked trying to get the answer.

"Because he is right behind me?" Kagami not knowing what to say. His eyes drifted from the class rep to the clock: 10.40am.

"Oh shoot. 20 more minutes before lunch is over. I'm going to the cafeteria to buy some sandwiches!" the red head shouted suddenly as he dash out of the classroom leaving everyone in shock except for Kuroko who take out his small bento box and start digging in.

The fact that Kagami, the scary tiger left the classroom slowly was being processed. After a few seconds, the bystanders started gathering around the poor Kuroko like he is really a transfer student which he is not! They started bombarding Kuroko with questions.

"Ah Kuroko san! Why didn't we see you for the last few months?"

"What happen to your right eye?"

"Which club are you from?"

Kuroko put down his chopsticks as he thinks it is not polite to eat while talking.

"Ah… I have a weak presence, that's why you didn't see me even though I am here all the time. My right eye is injured. I would not like to talk more about it. I am from the basketball club." He answered every question politely.

"Basketball club? Ah the one that almost makes it to interhigh…" One of the students said loudly.

The rest started glaring at the said person after seeing Kuroko's sad face. Even with the blank face still outside, it is still kind of obvious. Maybe it is because it is too sad that even a mask cannot cover it.

"Er… Sorry. But don't mind!" The student apologizes genuinely.

"Ah. It is okay." Kuroko said with a small smile that causes all the students to blush furiously.

Kuroko and his brand new admirers have a great chat until the teacher arrived that Kuroko did not even have the chance to finish his lunch.

But, he looked down at his book. True, he did not like having all the attention to him but… maybe it is not a bad idea. For the first time in his ENTIRE life, he had talked the most. He enjoys it a lot.

Note:

Ehem? You like it? Anyway, update for next chapter WILL NOT be post so early. Er… Sorry?

School starts at 8.00am and end at 3.00pm unless basketball training which will be on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday.

*Kiseki no Sedai: Generation of Miracles

*Cooking the cauldron of potions: Don't witches cook the large pot of the seemingly poisonous potions or what?

*Gakuran: a type of uniform


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga.

Warning: Possible ooc. Unbetaed/English error.

.

Another observer of the world: Haha. Thanks!

Elise477 san: Haha. Maybe :' Thanks :D

Kuroshiroryuu san: Kaneki yan? Thanks anyway!

.

CHAPTER Two

3.00pm (Thursday)

Ring.

The bell for the last period of class rang.

"Kuroko? Let's go for practice." Kagami called out as he packed his bag.

Kuroko nodded and also started packing his bag.

.

"Ah. Kagami kun and … Kuroko kun?!" The coach, Riko, exclaimed as the two stepped into the gym, shocked because of two reasons.

"What happened?" the captain, Hyuga, asked as he looked at the two, "Eh? Kuroko? Why can I see you that easily? No! That's not the problem! What is with that medical patch on your right eye? Did you get injured? Eh? But yesterday, you are fine…"

"I injured my right eye yesterday. But I can still play!" Kuroko said in monotone.

"What to do, Riko?" Hyuuga turned to the brunette.

"Hmm…." Riko placed a hand on her chin as she pondered, "Okay. But if I see any problem, you will be excused immediately, understand?"

"Yes!" Kuroko answered slightly happy that he was not placed on the bench. Even though his right eye is kind of blind, it does not hinder his eyesight at all after the short pain in the morning. It is like… his left eye grew in range and make up for the loss of sight in his right eye? Something like that?

"So gather up!" Riko shouted, bringing a stop to the warming up members.

"Uwah! What happened to you, Kuroko?" Koganei shouted as soon as he saw the eye patch. Receiving the same reaction of concerned from the rest of the members.

Mitobe with his hand sign and Koganei as the translator, Izuki asked looking worried. Oh well, everyone with their own version of concern.

"I am fine. I just injured." Kuroko answered.

"Okay! So even though we were dropped out of interhigh, that does not mean the end! We are aiming for winter cup!" Riko shouted stopping everyone from furthering their conversation, "First up, Take out your shirts! I am going to tell each one of you what you need to improve on and I want to see how far you are!"

The members whined slightly before reluctantly taking off their shirt. Riko carefully observed each one of them and telling them their own training regimen. Her eyes stopped at a certain bluenette.

Riko narrowed her eyes, _Eh? What? Were Kuroko kun's stats this high?_ I _remembered during the first day of school, his stats are lower than average! But now! Don't talk about average. They are on par with the Kiseki no Sedai or maybe even higher than them!_

"K-K-Kuroko kun?" Riko called out nervously.

"Yes?" Kuroko looked at her with the same usual blank look.

"What did you do during your own free time?" Riko asked unable to hide the fact that she is curious and also a little jealous that Kuroko did something that can shoot his stat so high while with Riko's training, none of the other players have their stat increase _that_ high.

"Eh? Erm…" Kuroko was shocked slightly because of the question then start thinking, "Nothing in particular."

"EHH!" Now it is Riko's turn to get shocked.

"What's wrong? Riko." Hyuuga asked.

Riko whispered to Hyuuga about Kuroko's brand new stats. His eyes widen and soon looked at Kuroko in suspicion.

"Y-Yes?" Kuroko asked nervously.

Hyuuga walked towards Kuroko and placed two hands on his shoulder.

"Kuroko. Have a match with us, right now." The clutch shooter asked with serious in his eyes.

"Us..? Do you mean us too, Hyuuga?" Koganei exclaimed.

"Yes. So like the first day of practice. The first year versus the second year."

Hearing this, the first year trio began to whisper among themselves, "Ehh… But I think we will lost." Fukuda whispered.

"Yeah. They even won some of the Kiseki no Sedai. Won't they grow stronger?" Kawahara said.

"But Kagami and Kuroko should also get stronger." Furihata said, causing the trio to relief and start agreeing with Furihata.

"OKAY! What are you guys chatting over there? Get over here!" Riko shouted to the trio.

.

Beep.

Kuroko was following closely behind Kagami who currently in possession of the ball, Kagami was doubled teamed by Mitobe and Koganei. Seeing Kuroko behind, Kagami smirked as he performed a bounce pass towards Kuroko by pretending to shoot but no. Kuroko before even get the ball, quickly scan through the gym to find any of his team was free. However, all of them were occupied by one of the second year except Kagami who had two people closely guarding him. Kuroko panicked for a while as he quickly tried to think of a solution but the ball has safely landed itself on Kuroko's hand. (Well, for misdirection to work, Kuroko have to be quick and pass the ball as fast as possible, right?)

Great. Now he has the ball and he can't perform his misdirection. Suddenly, a jolt of pain went in his head. It was quick, roughly two seconds? But those two seconds make a big difference to Kuroko. His eyes glowed red or more like his left eye glowed red as he dribbled the ball and perform a perfect threes. Everyone was too stunned to even move. Even Riko forgotten to blow the whistle when Kuroko scored.

"Coach?" Kuroko asked as his eyes returned to its cerulean colour.

"A-Ah. W-What just happened?" Riko asked dumbly.

"Wha-What was that, Kuroko? I didn't know you can shoot!" Kagami snapped out of daze as he shouts to his shadows.

"I am not so sure. My body just move by itself?" Kuroko answered bluntly.

"Man! Are you like those you know, your superhero power got awaken or what like some kind of superheroes shows? So your hidden power was brought out suddenly?" Kagami exclaimed in awe.

"No no no no no. Are you stupid, Bakagami. How is that even possible?" Riko punched Kagami on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kagami winced but backed out as he was faced with Riko's threatening smile.

"But what did you do, Kuroko kun? You physical stats were like shot up since the first day of school. It might be even higher than the Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Whoa. Seriously!" The group except Riko and Hyuuga shouted.

Everyone began to question Kuroko but was stopped by Koganei's ridiculous declaration.

"I know! Maybe because your right eye was some kind of special power and when it was injured, the power get released or what? WOW that was cool!" Koganei exclaimed as his eyes looks like it was sparkling? As ridiculous it may sound, it was funny how the link towards the right eye was spot on.

Kogenei was of course greeted with a punch on his head by Riko much like Kagami.

"Enough of your nonsense. Anyway, Kuroko kun? Do you mind showing me what you can do?" Riko asked Kuroko which the latter nodded.

Kuroko stood there with the ball as he tried to dribble and shoot like how he did just now but ultimately failed. The ball just bounced out of the hoop just like the first time: first years vs the second years match.

Kuroko picked up the ball and turned to Riko.

"How was it?" Kuroko asked bluntly.

"What do you mean by 'How is it?' That was terrible!" Riko with ticks all around her face hit Kuroko with a paper fan which came out of nowhere. Kuroko placed two hands on the spot where he was hit and tried to soothe it.

The brunette sighed, "Was what happened just now purely a coincidence?"

.

On his way home after school, Kuroko spotted a basketball court that was empty. He grabbed a basketball from his bag and started shooting. Trying to perform what he did previously. After a few failed attempts, he sat down on the bench. He looked up the sky and slowly closed his eyes, trying to recall how exactly he did it. Meanwhile, Kagami was sitting in the Maji Burger busy eating his large portion of burgers for dinner. He looked out of the glass window and saw a bluenette resting on the bench with a towel draped over his eyes. The redhead was not really shock at all, he knew that Kuroko is the hardworking type and will practice even after the tough training he had not long ago. Kagami quickly munched the remaining burger in a surprisingly speed as he planned to help Kuroko with his practice. He quickly dumped the burger wrappers and crossed the road to the court. When he was about to call Kuroko, Kuroko had take the towel off his face and stood up. He slowly opened his eyes revealing a red left eye. The bluenette grabbed the basketball laid on the bench and started dribbling in an incredible speed before jumping up high and dunk the ball. Yes, dunk.

Kagami widen his eyes and his jaws opened but soon close and turned into a smile.

"Oi Kuroko." Kagami called as the bluenette turned over to see Kagami, his left eye turned back into blue.

"Kagami kun?"

"Play one on one with me." He demanded as he swiftly took off his blazer.

Kuroko stared blankly at the redhead before nodding his head.

He closed his eyes and imagined the wind when he runs, the moment his legs lift off the ground and most of all, and the exciting part of basketball, the fun.

The next moment he opened his eyes, His left eye glowed red as he get ready to start the match. Kagami on the other hand, saw Kuroko's left weird colour eye and suspect something but soon dismissed it off as his hallucination. When Kuroko is in the ready mode, Kagami cast off all of his thoughts and grinned.

.

It just happened too quickly. One moment, Kagami had the ball and the next moment, Kuroko had stole it and scored it. Of course, this match was an utter defeat for Kagami. Instead, Kagami grinned even wider. It is certainly a bad feeling; it is worse than the loss during the Toou match. But, now after experiencing two defeats, he was planning, no GOING to imprint this feeling into that Ahomine's brain and then he was going to win Kuroko.

"Why are you grinning like this, Kagami kun?" Kuroko asked blankly.

"We WILL win that Aomine and then win the winter cup. And also I WILL surely win you someday, Kuroko." Kagami declared seriously.

Kuroko smiled, for the sake of seeing this in the other Kiseki no Sedai's, he did not regret exchanging this power with his sight.

But he did not know that this power cost more than his eyesight.

.

7.00pm

Kuroko went home feeling quite proud of himself as he dozed off right after he showers and change.

.

"Do you like your new power, Kuroko Tetsuya?" A familiar voice called out and when his blue eyes opened, he found himself back to the 'dreamland' where he first traded his sight with this power.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Miyano san." Kuroko bowed.

"Kehehe. I see you received my letter eh. I also see that you know how to activate your power huh."

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Didn't you just thank me?"

"No. For giving me this chance to change my friends."

"Kehehe. Well. That's nothing. It was a fair trade. But beware." Miyano slowly fade away.

"Strong power cost more than you expected. You, Kuroko Tetsuya, should know more than anyone else…"

"What-" Kuroko wanted to ask but Miyano was nowhere to be found, "What do you mean by that…" He whispered.

.

7.00am (Friday)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm clock had waked the bluenette up. He woke up as he rubbed his eyes. Kuroko get himself ready for school.

After eating a simple toast, Kuroko went to school via bus and train. (Is that how he go to school?)

.

7.30am

Kuroko went to the gym and practice until lesson starts. He tossed the ball and it went in easily. There was no practice today but… Oh well, he had time. That's when he meets Kiyoshi Teppei. (Yes. It is different. In the anime, the two meet after practice but in this fanfic, they meet at different timing. Expect more of this.)

Kuroko practiced nonstop, He keeps tossing balls and of course it all went in. One of the balls rolled towards Kiyoshi. Kuroko's red eyes reverted to its original colour before looking at the person.

Kiyoshi picked up the ball and throw it back to Kuroko.

"From what I heard, you excel in passing only. But from what I see, you can score well."

Kuroko just stare at Kiyoshi blankly, saying nothing.

The older teen took out a packet of brown sugar candy, "Do you want some candy?"

"No, thank you."

"Really?" Kiyoshi said as he threw up one of the candy.

"Who are you?" Kuroko finally asked.

After catching the candy with his mouth and chewing it, "Kiyoshi Teppei."

After good seconds of silence, Kuroko break it, "Are you Kiyoshi san?"

Kiyoshi start to sing something about his name, (Sing?) "Take the 'ki' from 'This tree, what is it? What is this tree?' "

And then said, "Plus the 'kichi' of 'good luck', and its Kiyoshi."

Wow. That's very… detailed.

"I see." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Then the 'tetsu' in 'dumbbell' and the 'hira' in 'lowly employee' and you get Teppei!" he continued his so called interesting information.

An awkward silence filled the air for a while until Kuroko asked a very good question.

"Um, do you want something?"

"You're interesting."

"Eh?"

"Before I see you in person, you should be one that cannot shoot, only pass, but now, you are able to shoot." (Err… what?) Kiyoshi said as he moved back with his hand in the receiving ball position.

Kuroko threw the ball towards the other which the other started to bounce the ball.

"But now, you are able to cross the limit of shooting." (What. What. What?) Kiyoshi said as he run nearer to the hoop and threw the ball which ends up missing.

Kiyoshi groaned slightly as he turned and looked at Kuroko.

"Well. I was planning to have a talk with you but it seemed that you are alright."

"…"

"See you next week, Kuroko kun."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah?" And a cracking sound can be heard.

"I just bought these!"

Note:

When Kuroko used the witch power, his eyes turn to red but when not in use, they turn back to blue, get it? (: Weird?

Yes, well… Kagami and Kuroko are still close friends after the match! (:

Yep. It is a little… short. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Authors Note: How long have I not update this? I am so sorry. It is just… ideas doesn't come out. This does not happen in the anime or manga. Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!

Warning: Possible ooc. Unbetaed/English error.

Important Authors Note: Well. I should put this section above but this is an important announcement. Okay. So first, I apologize for not updating this for quite a long time. I did try, okay, I did. During my trip to overseas, for some reasons, ideas come to me. But those are kind of half of it? So when I sat in front of my computer and was planning to write this chapter, I wrote till about halfway and used up my ideas. I was thinking and that's when the idea for my another fanfic, Assassination came up. And well. I saved this chapter and went to Assassination to write for the next chapter. So that's how it goes almost all the time. **So I decided, no not abandon this story, anyway so I decided to finish up my Assassination first then update this chapter.** If I have ideas for this, that's a different story though. Don't worry. Assassination is ending soon… or so I hope. I should post an author's note earlier but I know how it feels when you saw the email and hey, it finally updated! And when you opened the email, 40++ words… Well. I understand the importance of an author's note but well… So I decided to accompany the note with a chapter. (Even though I doubt anyone is really waiting for the chapters though! :P )

I really cannot multitask. :/

.

Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! \O/

Another observer of the world: Haha. Maybe? Thanks.

Elise477: Thank you!

Guest: Thank you! Well. Honestly, I don't know. To tell you the truth, my inspiration is kind of dying. But I will try my best to not abandon it! No promise but will try.

EchizenRyoma: Ah ah! You caught me red handed! I kind of… get the inspiration from Ciel… DISCLAIMER: THE IDEA OF KUROKO WITH AN EYEPATCH IS NOT MINE. There. Haha. X)

Guest: Haha. I will try though…

.

CHAPTER Three

After what happen with Kiyoshi, Kuroko went back to class ten minutes before his lesson start.

As he walked in the class, people started looking at him and smiled. Kuroko swiftly goes to his seat.

"Good morning, Kuroko san!" One of the classmates who sit beside him greeted.

"Ah. Good morning to you, Iwasaki san." The bluenette bowed slightly. He was still not used to the attention.

As soon as he greet back, more people started gathering around his table and greeted him too.

"Morning, Kuroko!", "Hey, Kuroko kun!", "Ohayo!*".

"M-Morning…" Kuroko stuttered, glad that it is not just a dream.

Some classmates even patted him on the shoulder as they smiled at the bluenette.

These are all so new to Kuroko. He smiled back at them and built confidence, "Good morning."

The people started growing red. Ah~ He is soooo adorable!

After they chat slightly, a voice started interrupting them.

"Ahem. Class is going to start soon. But before I start." The teacher said.

The group around Kuroko instantly dispersed back to their usual seat and start listening. The person in front of Kuroko, namely Kagami Taiga, have not arrived which is normal.

"Today will be the last day I am teaching you due to certain circumstances." The moment he said that, the class instantly feel so happy. One of them even stood up and cheered earning a unsatisfied look from the teacher.

"Anyway, this teacher will be taking over. She is new to this school." The teacher said sternly as he signalled the teacher behind the door to come in.

"Woohoo. It's a female teacher!" A boy shouted as the girls looked at him in annoyance.

The door slide opened and the teacher came in.

She is a beautiful teacher. She has long blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Somehow… She looks so familiar to Kuroko. Where has he seen her before?

"Morning class. I am Miyano sensei. Please take care of me." She said with a kind of high pitched voice as she looked at Kuroko.

_Miyano… Miyano…_

Kuroko suddenly recalled the note. Miyano. Miyano the witch!

The witch who offered him the power.

.

Meanwhile, somewhere.

"Kehehe. Where did that Miyano go?" A old witch asked.

"Saa. Perhaps she found a new target?" Another witch joined in.

"Kehehe. I just hope she won't go overboard. She is truly a witch. Feeding them with sugar before eating them… She doesn't lie. She just didn't say the whole truth. Trading with us, witches, cost more than you would expected."

.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Miyano asked the class.

Someone raised his hands up, "Ne, Miyano sensei! Everyone in this school including the teachers needed to have a club to attend. Are you going to have one too?"

"I am not that sure but maybe. Maybe not. I have a club in my mind though." She smiled as most of the boys made a silent wish that the club is their club.

Another one raised her hand, "Miyano sensei. How do you do your make up? They look flawless."

"Make up? I don't use make up."

"Eh? Then how…"

"I transformed into this appearance. It is easier for me to be enroll into this school." She smirked at the shocking class.

Then the girl who asked the question laughed slightly, "Ah. Miyano sensei has a good sense of humour, doesn't it?" She continues laughing with tears forming as the whole class except for Kuroko laughed.

Miyano simply grinned.

During break, Kuroko tried to find Miyano. She had gone off the moment the bell rang leaving Kuroko with no time to find.

He had ran around the school and was going to give up as a voice called out.

"Kehehe. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko turned around to see the same beautiful teacher except that her voice had reversed to the old and witchy (Is there such word?) voice.

"Miyano san."

Miyano held up a finger and shake it, "Uh un. Call me Miyano sensei." She said as her voice went to the high pitched voice.

Kuroko nodded his head, "So, Miyano sensei. Why are you here?"

"Ah ahh. You asked a weird question, Kuroko kun. Why can't I be here?" she emphasized on the 'kun'.

"Because…" _You are a witch._ That's what Kuroko wanted to say but that does not explain why she shouldn't be here.

"Hmm… Kuroko kun. I'm in a hurry. I need to go to the faculty room to do something." She smirked as she turned around, "Ah. To answer your question, it's because I want to be here. Does that satisfy you?" She winked as she disappeared in thin air.

Kuroko with no choice returned back to the classroom.

"Ah! Kuroko!" Kagami who supposedly just arrived called out.

"Kagami kun." He said as he proceed to his seat with Kagami turning around to face Kuroko.

"Where did you go?" Kagami asked curiously.

"Somewhere. Kagami kun. You are very late today. "Kuroko tried to change the topic.

"I kind of overslept… And the bus I was supposed to take went off right in front of me." He sighed.

"It is normal for Kagami kun to overslept." The bluenette commented.

"What does that mean?! Anyway, I heard there is this new teacher we are getting. How is she?" Kagami went near Kuroko and whispered.

"What do you mean by how is she?" Kuroko asked confused.

"Like… Is she fierce? Is she the type that will give homeworks or long lecture?" He said.

"Saa." Kuroko stated simply as he started opening his lunch which is basically a whole bottle of milkshake which… doesn't even consider a lunch at all, "Lunch is going to be over soon, Kagami kun."

With that, Kagami instantly turned back to the front and started eating.

Unlike yesterday, Kuroko eat his lunch peacefully due to a certain tiger in front who no one wants to get close to.

.

After school.

The group are in the gym getting ready for their practice.

"We will be going to the beach and the mountain for our training camp!" Riko announced.

. (You know what happen next…)

"Let's give it everything we have!" Hyuuga exclaimed, "Dismissed!"

"Good work!" The rest said in sync.

"Sorry," Riko raised her hand up, "I have to go talk to the teachers about our training camps."

"Okay." The captain said as Riko run out of the building.

.

To Riko

Riko walked to the faculty room to find Takeda sensei, the advisor of the basketball team.

She knocked for three times and went in. She saw an unfamiliar sensei with long blonde hair standing in front of the coffee machine, pouring coffee from the machine. Riko looked at her for a while as the sensei felt Riko's stare and she turned around. She looked at Riko and smiled slightly giving off the kind teacher impression. The brunette hesitantly smiled and bowed.

Riko doesn't like her. Not really her, but more like the aura she gave off. This person gave off an unpleasant aura. She is like… how to describe. She doesn't know yet.

She threw the thought away and walked to Takeda sensei's area only to find it empty. The blonde teacher she saw previously sat opposite Takeda sensei's area. Riko hesitantly walked towards the teacher.

"Ermm… Good afternoon… May I ask where Takeda sensei is?" the brunette asked the blonde teacher.

"Ah why hello. Takeda san had gone off due to emergency reason. Ah! Perhaps you are Aida Riko san, coach of the basketball team?"

"Yes. That's me…"

"Oh. If it is about basketball, you can tell me about it. From today onwards, I am also the advisor of the basketball team. And I am Miyano sensei." Miyano said professionally.

"Eh? But no one had told me anything." Riko said shocked.

"Yes. Aida san. I am telling you right now."

"Ah… Oh…"

"So, Aida san? I was going to the gym now to introduce myself but I kind of forgotten where the gym is. Will you take me there?"

"Y-Yes." Riko quickly nodded.

_Miyano sensei reminded Riko of…_

.

"Gather around!" Riko called out to the group that was practicing.

In instant, the group started running towards Riko.

"What's wrong, Riko," Hyuuga asked but stopped as she stared at the other being beside Riko, "This is…"

"Miyano sensei?" Kuroko asked in surprise.

"Eh? Kuroko kun? You know her?" Riko yelped.

"Yes. She is my new homeroom teacher." Kuroko answered.

"Ah Kuroko kun. So you are in the basketball team eh?" Miyano asked faking a smile even though she knew from the start that Kuroko is in basketball club. That is also one of the reasons why she chooses this club.

Ha. If Kuroko is not in this club, you think she will join this club or even this school. Why? That is… a secret.

"Yes. I am from this club." Kuroko said hesitantly.

"Oh. So this is our new homeroom teacher?" Kagami asked.

"Yes Kagami kun."

"Kagami… Kagami Taiga kun? You are in my class too?" Miyano asked as she smiled at Kagami.

As she smiled, most of the boys in the basketball club blushed furiously.

Ticked marks appeared on Riko's forehead, "Why are you all blushing? Anyway, she will be our advisor."

"Oh I see-" Hyuuga said as the words processed slowly.

"EHHH?"

"Hai! So please take care of me." The blonde woman smiled sweetly.

Most of the boys felt happiness and lucky except for the bluenette.

_Why? First Miyano san had appeared in the school as teacher and now in this club too? _

Kuroko looked down as he pondered. He was so deep in thought that he did not realised that Riko had tell them to quadruple their training after seeing their happy faces.

"Don't think too much, Kuroko kun. You are too interesting to be left alone." Miyano whispered near his ear as the rest went to training. She smirked as a slight shock can be spotted and walked away.

"KUROKO KUN? What are you doing?" Riko shouted.

"Ah. Coming."

Riko stared at Miyano as she walked towards her to sit on the bench.

.

"_So the witches are said to be existed but no one knows the truth. Witches are said to sometimes offer trades for wishes and the price are not cheap. They are sly and cunning, Riko tan. People who had made a trade with the witch never lived long to tell the tale therefore, no one knows the truth of the witch. But one thing for sure, they are definitely not good people. Therefore~ I want Riko tan to be careful!" Riko's father said to her when she was in the last year of middle school. _

"_They are not even real. Don't worry, father." She said in annoyance. _

"_But just beware." He said in serious tone making Riko tensed up slightly._

"_Mou. What are you being so serious about? They are just fairy tales, right?" _

.

Miyano sensei reminded Riko of…

"A witch." Riko said unconsciously.

Note:

*Ohayo: Morning

Super short! But I will try to improve okay?


End file.
